El precio de tu alma
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: La vida puede llegar a ser cruel, y más cuando se tiene a un padre despreciable que te venda al primer tipo que le ofrece un fajo de billetes para saciar su sed por el alcohol y las drogas. Su vida cambiará desde ese momento. U.A [Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar]
1. Esta es mi vida

Hola, aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia que espero adoren *u* la escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, decidí publicarla ya que uno de mis otros fic está por finalizar y bueno no quería esperar más para que lean el primer capi, disfrútenla.

Necesito como mínimo 5 comentarios para seguir con los demás, preciso saber si gustará.

Este primer capítulo está contado en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de Bulma.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Esta es mi vida**

¿Alguna vez te dijeron que la vida no valía absolutamente nada?, pues créelo, es así. Todo es una mierda en este mundo basura, cuando no tienes quién vele por ti ni a nadie que te proteja sufrirás toda tu existencia, cuando ni tu madre te quiso al nacer y tienes un papá tremendamente drogadicto, sumido en el alcohol y en la mafia las cosas son así.

No puedo soportar más este martirio que ha sido mi vida, durante dieciséis largos años he sido brutalmente maltratada por el canijo de mi progenitor, ese que me golpea cuando lo desea, ese que se aprovecha de mi mandándome a trabajar para conseguir dinero y seguir pagándose los innumerables vicios que no lo dejan vivir en paz, según me ha contado él en esas sus rachas narcotizadas que se pone, me ha dicho que mi madre era una maldita perra que lo abandonó cuando la compañía se vino abajo, que la muy mal parida lo quiso solamente en aquel tiempo donde su empresa, la Corporation Capsule había estado en el auge corporativo más grande y que cinco años más tarde, después de mantenerse en los primeros lugares con un ranking de ventas elevadamente exagerado había caído en banca rota por la crisis económica que el país atravesaba en ese momento y mi madre, esa que apenas puedo llamar mamá, me abandonó a él y a mí, yo siendo su única y primera hija me dejó a mi propia suerte con un padre enterrado en la corrupción.

Y ahí estoy yo, nuevamente siendo magullada a golpes por el maldito bastardo que se hace llamar mi padre. Sus patadas ya no pueden lastimarme más físicamente, sus puños duros sobre mi rostro no pueden hacerme más daño, las lágrimas que lavan mis ojos no son de dolor y mucho menos de rabia, eran de mera impotencia, no podía aunque lo intentara defenderme de él, se vuelve un loco cuando la heroína entra en su torrente sanguíneo. Noche tras noche llega a casa después de haber ido a apostar el poco dinero que consigo para él, sin un centavo en el bolsillo y encima obligándome a que salga a conseguir más del maldito dinero para comprarse guaro, para fumar marihuana o simplemente para irse a dar un revolcón con las malditas prostitutas que contrata, maldito vicio, maldito dinero, maldita mi suerte y maldito el día en que nací.

Después de ser bestialmente golpeada a como puedo salgo de la casa, mi boca vierte sangre y yo lo único que puedo hacer es limpiarme con el dorso de mi mano y escupir la saliva al pavimento caliente. Algunas personas incluso me miran horrorizados al ver mi cuerpo totalmente masacrado, mis ropas ya no son sino solo tela teñida de rojo, me duele el vientre y mis pómulos, el mal parido de mi papá se pasó este día, me ha dado la peor paliza de mi vida. No puedo escapar porque me ha jurado que me buscará y encontrará para hacerme pagar con mi vida el haberlo abandonado como mi mamá lo hiso. La furia se le hacía más grande cuando la recordaba a ella y veía que yo era producto de todas esas mentiras que le metió en la cabeza al decir que le amaba y que jamás iba a separarse de él. Todo es culpa de ella.

Camino en busca de ayuda, pero las personas en lugar de brindarme apoyo huyen de mí al ver mi deplorable estado, no las culpo. No tenía amigos, no tenía a donde ir, abandoné mi escuela a los diez años porque mi padre ya no alcanzaba ni a darme alimento ya que lo único que conseguía se lo gastaba en hipnóticos que según él, le daban paz interior.

No me queda de otra que regresar a casa y rogando a Kami que él no se encuentre ahí, en efecto, el cosmos se apiada de mí y me concede ese deseo. Suspiro aliviada al no verlo en casa y decido tomarme una ducha antes de que él regrese. Luego de botar tanta lágrima creo que ya mis ojos están secos, mis enrojecidas órbitas ardían y lo único que higo es cerrarlos para relajarme dentro de la tina llena de agua fría. Así estoy por corto tiempo, tomo una toalla y salgo a mi destruida habitación, la hermosa casa que habíamos tenido en algún tiempo ya no existía más. Todo lo que quedaba está roto, con eso es con lo que mi papá se desquita cuando no me encuentra en casa, lo único que permanece más o menos bueno es mi cama y el closet. Saco unos viejos jeans y una camiseta azul, me visto, me coloco unos converse rosas, cepillo mi cabello y salgo nuevamente de la casa, si el viejo regresaba de seguro que venía endrogado y no era buena idea que me encontrara ahí.

Tengo mucha hambre y pienso en ir a ganar algo de dinero para comprar comida, recorro varias calles buscando algún rótulo donde solicitaran sirvienta, pero nada. Así me la paso tres horas vagando solitaria por todas las avenidas de la ciudad y entrada la noche decido regresar al infierno, no podía estar evitando el reencuentro con mi padre para toda la vida. Entro y lo veo platicando con un sujeto extraño, jamás lo había visto. Muchos hombres frecuentan la casa ya que mi papá los llevaba para que bebieran y jugaran póker con él mientras apostaban su dinero pero ese, nunca había estado ahí. Siempre me mantengo lejos de ellos ya que me dan miedo esos individuos con sus cuerpos llenos de tatuajes, aunque este hombre no aparenta ser un maleante como los otros traficantes con los que el anciano se relacionaba.

Cruzo la sala decidida y sin voltearles a ver pero la curiosidad me gana, viro mis ojos y los poso en aquel joven de piel blanca, su cabello es negro y tiene una cicatriz en la mejía en forma de cruz, viéndolo bien es muy atractivo; de pronto el gira su vista y me observa sin apartar su mirada de mí, eso me molesta un poco, me está viendo como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne al cual hay que devorar.

Mocosa, ven acá.- me llama mi papá con su típico tono de toxicómano.

Voy en seguida deteniéndome frente a él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto molesta, no sé para qué diablos me quiere cerca.

Hasta cuando aprenderás a dirigirte a mí con respeto perra.- me dice el bastardo para luego pararse de su asiento y darme una bofetada que me manda directo al piso. Sí que me dolió mucho, coloco mi mano en la mejía derecha donde me ha golpeado, ardía bastante y quería llorar, pero no le daré el gusto y menos delante del extraño.

No la golpees Briefs.- le dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz en la cara, veo como se para del sofá donde está y se dirige hacia mí extendiendo su mano izquierda para ayudar a levantarme. Solo atino a observarla, se ve blanca y delicada, tiene bonitas manos se puede decir, aunque todo él es realmente atractivo, al verlo más de cerca puedo observar detalladamente sus hermosos rasgos, ahí estoy yo viéndolo como boba.

Anda, tómala.- sonríe al decírmelo, eso me saca de mi tonto transe, tomo su mano sin pensarlo más y al ponerme de pie me percato que es más alto que yo, ese hombre tiene un cuerpo muy bien esculpido, su camisa entallada favorece a marcar sus músculos.

Mi nombre es Yamsha Barnabé.- ahora extiende su mano derecha en señal de saludo, su sonrisa es perfecta.

Anda salúdalo o tendré que castigarte por tu falta de educación.- me amenazó mi padre al ver que yo no correspondo al saludo. No muy ganosa le respondo, ese hombre me da mala espina a pesar de ser muy joven y atractivo.- Soy Bulma, Bulma… Briefs.- odio decir mi apellido, nunca he deseado ser hija del abusivo de mi progenitor.

Es un gusto, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre y he venido hasta aquí porque tengo un empleo para ti, me ha contado que no tienes trabajo fijo y que él no puede darte todo lo que necesitas, este trabajo no es muy difí….- lo siguiente que dice ya ni le presto atención, el tipo que me hablaba con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, ¿Y desde cuando mi papá quiere darme una vida digna? Seguro ese dinero que ganaré me lo quitará para írselo a gastar en puras drogas, maldito adicto.

¿Entendiste?- termina de decirme, a decir verdad ni le he escuchado nada en los últimos minutos de tanta palabrería.- ¿De qué se trata el trabajo?- pregunto sin muchos ánimos, indudablemente no es nada legal si se trata de algo que proviene de los amigos del anciano.

Te acabo de decir que es de mesera ¿No pusiste atención?- parece molesto por mi falta de cuidado.

He, estaba pensando en algo, lo siento.- me disculpo.- ¿Y cuando comienzo?

¡Oh! Si, lo olvidaba, mañana te presentarás en el Collection Butterfly, está situado a una hora de aquí, tu horario es desde las tres de la tarde hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, una compañera te reemplazará a tu hora de salida, tu padre me ha dicho que eres menor de edad, pero en tanto te arregles como una adulta y digas que tienes dieciocho años no habrá ningún inconveniente.- termina de decir el tal Yamsha, sabía que ese empleo no era legal, peor aún si tengo que trabajar de noche y para colmo viajar todos los días, aunque todo eso es mejor que pasar en casa día y noche esperando la hora en que el viejo llegue drogado y comience a golpearme.

¿Y qué hay del sueldo?- no estoy dispuesta a trabajar por una miseria.

De eso me encargo yo mocosa, tu solo trabaja.- habla mi padre con sorna, es el colmo, él piensa quedarse con el dinero, posiblemente hasta ya le han dado el pago del primer mes por MI trabajo.- Mira, son quinientos dólares, me duraran por un buen tiempo.- se burla el maldito en mi propia cara mostrándome los billetes que sacó de bolsillo de su pantalón. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para darle una paliza y devolverle todo el sufrimiento que me ha hecho pasar.

Si no me pagas a mí, no pienso trabajar para ti.- le hablo con determinación al sujeto, no sé ni de donde saqué valor para decir eso.

Veo como arquea una ceja, parece extrañado por mi actitud, al diablo lo que piense de mí, no ha de ser más que un traficante igual que mi padre.- El trato ha sido con tu papá, así que no está en mis manos lo que pides.- Maldito sea mi veterano progenitor, todo lo ha planeado sin consultármelo, claro, como voy a esperar que él haga eso si nunca le he importado.

Recuerda llegar una hora antes de tu hora de entrada, es solo por ser tu primer día, mañana te daré tu uniforme y todo lo que necesitas además de las instrucciones.- expone serio el de la cicatriz en el rostro. No digo nada más y me retiro subiendo por las escaleras. Aceptaré eso solo por este primer mes, cuando ya esté ambientada en ese trabajo le pediré a ese estúpido que me entregue el pago en mis manos, además, las propinas me ayudaran durante estos días.

La noche había pasado pronto, despierto muy temprano esa mañana, me levanto y veo que el reloj de mi mesa marca exactamente las seis con cinco minutos, bostezo perezosa y entro al baño para darme una buena ducha antes de comenzar a vivir el infierno en el que me encuentro, salgo y escojo una falda de vuelos en color blanco y una blusa negra con mangas hasta mi antebrazo, calzo unos botines negros que ya están bastante desgastados pero igual siguen sirviéndome, bajo a la cocina por si hay aunque sea una rebanada de pan para comer y lo que observo me deja sorprendida, en la mesa se encontraba un exquisito desayuno compuesto por huevo, tocino, queso, dos tostadas de pan y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, el viejo esta en un extremo de la mesa atragantándose unos hot cake.- ¿Y esto de donde salió?- pregunto aun sin emerger de mi asombro.

Esto corre por cuenta tuya, con lo que me pagaron por tu primer mes de empleo compre esto, así que aprovéchalo y trágatelo.- si esto hubiera sido comprado con el sucio dinero de mi padre ni loca lo consumiría, pero era mi dinero, yo iba a trabajar por ello, me siento a la mesa y comienzo a comer sin mediar más palabras con él, el viejo tan pronto como termina su plato se levanta y sale por la puerta trasera, de seguro va a apostar lo demás del capital que le ha quedado.

Por mi parte, después del desayuno me la paso viendo películas en la sala, por lo menos el televisor estaba intacto, como no tenemos tv paga solo puse películas en el dvd, otro sobreviviente.

Así se llegaron las doce del medio día y corro a ducharme nuevamente, me maquillo un poco con los pocos cosméticos que me he podido comprar a escondidas del drogadicto, esta vez opto por ponerme unos jeans ajustado y una blusa purpura, los mismo botines de la mañana y en un pequeño bolso meto mis documentos personales, una paquete de pañuelos por cualquier cosa, mi monedera en el cual portaba unos cinco dólares y las llaves de la casa. Bajo corriendo, cierro muy bien la casa y salgo tomando prontamente un autobús que me llevará muy cerca del lugar donde trabajaré. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estoy bajando del transporte público, ese sujeto conduce como un loco, camino un par de cuadras y ahí está el restaurant, eso es, un restaurant que permanece abierto las veinticuatro horas ya que esa zona de la ciudad es bastante transitada por los turistas.

Al entrar, el lugar parece estar bastante lleno, me dirijo hacía la barra donde sirven los tragos, al parecer es un bar restaurant.- Buenas tardes, se encuentra el joven Yamsha.- pregunto un tanto nerviosa al sujeto que se encuentra entregando las bebidas.

Hola preciosa ¿Para qué estas buscando a Yamsha? No me digas que una belleza como tu es su novia.- dice en un repulsivo tono halagador.

Soy la nueva mesera.- respondo simplemente, no me ha agradado a primera vista es hombre.

Su oficina está al final de este pasillo nena.- señala a la izquierda.- El sitio es bastante lujoso, comer ahí ha de costar una fortuna.- pienso dirigiéndome al lugar, no le daré las gracias al idiota por la información.

Toco la puerta y escucho un "pase, está abierto" del otro lado, abro y efectivamente ahí está el tal Yamsha.

Toma asiento Bulma.- pide, a lo que obedezco.

Este es tu traje, lo deberás traer siempre limpio y planchado todos los días, este lugar se caracteriza por su refinamiento, toma tu calzado.- me entrega todo colocándolo en su escritorio, abro la caja de los zapatos y son bastante bonitos.

Cuando vengas, debes caminar directamente a los vestidores que están por el pasillo a la derecha y cambiarte ahí para luego ir a atender los clientes, todo lo que necesites saber deberás preguntárselo a Maron.- dice dándome todas las indicaciones mientras busca algo en uno de los cajones.

¿Quién es Maron?- me atrevo a curiosear.

Ella es una chica experta en tratar con clientes multimillonarios, para esa clase de personas todo debe de estar perfecto o no regresarán jamás, son muy quisquillosos y es por eso que es ella quien siempre les atiende, de esa muchacha aprenderás todo lo que debes de saber, desde como saludar, como pedir la orden y hasta como ofrecer el variado menú de opciones que tenemos para su paladar, la jovencita esa lleva muchos años trabajando aquí, yo ya le informé sobre ti, así que no temas en preguntarle lo que sea.- me explica prontamente poniendo una pequeña caja frente a mí.- Ahí está tu nuevo celular, siempre debes de responder mis llamadas.- esta vez Yamsha si me ha sorprendido.

Nunca he tenido un móvil.- le confieso sin pensarlo.- Pero que vergüenza Bulma.- me regaño internamente.

Puedes usarlo como gustes, es solo esa la condición que te pongo, toma la llave de tu casillero, puedes dejar ahí tus cosas, tu casilla es la número once.- me sonríe al decir eso, realmente ese tipo es muy guapo, lo que no se aun es si él es el dueño de ese restaurant o simplemente el gerente.

Ahora ve y comienza a trabajar.- ordena, solo asentí tomando mis nuevas cosas y salgo para cambiarme el atuendo. Guardo mis pertenecías en el casillero indicado y ya vestida voy hasta la barra, no quiero ver al idiota ese pero no conozco a nadie más.

Oye.- lo llamo captando su atención.- ¿Conoces a Maron?

¿Eres la hermosa chica que vi hace poco?- es lo primero que dijo, ¡Ash! Ese sujeto ya me está hartando.

¿Sabes quién es Maron?- repito hastiada mi pregunta, ese tipo es un patán.

Sí que luces hermosa, ganarás muchas propinas.- me dice ignorando completamente lo que le pregunto, estoy por decirle lo que pienso de él cuando un chica de cabello azul se me acerca.

Tú debes de ser Bulma ¿Cierto?- ella es muy bonita, con sus dientes blancos y ese entallado uniforme con esa falda corta que realzaban sus piernas, nada que ver conmigo que apenas me estoy desarrollando.

He, si soy yo.- respondo observando cómo se mueven sus labios al hablar.

Yamsha me ha informado sobre ti, voy a enseñarte a ser una excelente mesera.- me sonríe y guiña un ojo al decir eso.

Espero aprender rápido y no decepcionar a nadie.- digo insegura de mi misma.

No te preocupes, aprenderás pronto, toma tu libreta y pluma para que apuntes los pedidos. Lo más importante en todo esto es siempre, pero siempre, servir lo correcto a la mesa correcta, estos riquillos no toleran equivocaciones. Esta primera semana vendrás conmigo cada vez que vaya a tomar una orden y a entregarla, observa como lo hago y luego veremos cómo te desenvuelves tu sola.- me explica rápidamente, parece que esto será todo menos fácil.

Maron, esta chica no necesitará de mucho al igual que tu, con esas piernas que tiene hasta te robará las propinas.- le dice el barman a Maron para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza, ya me ha sacado de mis casillas.

Óyeme tú, desde que hablamos por primera vez no has dicho más que estupideces, no permitiré que me faltes el respeto idiota, no me conoces ni quiero que me conozcas, así que, solo no me hables y aléjate de mi.- hablo furiosa, el tipo es de mi total desagrado, por poco le estampo una bofetada.

Ya chicos, no discutan.- dice Maron sonriendo por la escena, creo que ella ya está acostumbrada a sus bromas de mal gusto.

Mi nombre es Raddits linda, espero que no me sigas llamando idiota.- me dice con una estúpida sonrisa.- Mira lindura, ahí viene tu mejor cliente, estás de suerte ese tipo siempre te deja una jugosa propina.- comenta dirigiéndose a Maron, ella en seguida reacciona al verlo.

Ven conmigo Bulma, iremos a tomarle la orden, mantente callada, camina derecha y observa cómo se hace esto.- me indica yendo a la mesa, marcho tras ella.

Buenos días joven, este día tenemos un variado menú de opciones para degustar, aquí está la carta para que pueda verlos, si gusta le sirvo algo de tomar.- dice Maron mostrándole la carta al hombre, estaba muy bien vestido, un fino traje azul marino, corbata y millonario obviamente.

Tráeme el mejor vino que tengan.- habla el muchacho mientras sigue observando el menú.

Por supuesto joven en seguida se lo sirvo, con su permiso.- se retira y yo le sigo observando cada paso, tres minutos después Maron regresa con la botella de vino y una copa sobre la bandeja que carga en una de sus manos, en mi vida podré yo hacer eso.

Aquí esta su pedido ¿Esta listo para ordenar?- pregunta sonriendo amablemente, el chico ni tan siquiera le dirige la mirada, que arrogante es.

Quiero el platillo especial de camarones al ají con langosta y de postre un flan de frambuesas, eso sería todo.- ordena entregándole el menú a Maron, ella solo escucha atenta y anota en la libreta.- Claro, con su permiso joven.- dice para luego retirarse, después se dirige a anotar la orden en la pantalla táctil de la computadora para que el chef prepare el plato en la cocina. Diez minutos más tarde se lo entrega y al final como lo predijo el pesado de Raddits, el cliente le deja su buena propina a la chica.

Así pasamos el resto de la noche, atendemos todo tipo de comensales, todo marcha muy bien, aprendo rápido cada cosa que Maron me explica, el fastidioso del joven de la barra sigue con sus estúpidas bromas, al final del turno los pies me duelen demasiado, me cambio de ropa nuevamente y salgo tomando el autobus que me lleva a casa, por suerte comienza a trabajar desde muy temprano debido al movimiento de personas a esa hora de la madrugada. Llego a casa, realmente me siento cansada, por suerte mi padre ya está dormido en medio de la sala con una botella en la mano, lo único bueno de este día es que he conocido gente nueva que seguramente se convertirán en mis amigos, esos que nunca he tenido y que por primera vez en mi vida poseo la suerte de no pasar otro día entero aguantando los abusos de mi padre.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Hay chicos, espero que esta nueva historia les atraiga como las otras que he escrito, la idea la tenía desde hace varios días y bueno, me decidí a escribir el primer capítulo, comenten si les gustó, como dije anteriormente, necesito como mínimo 5 reviews para seguir con el fic.

Dejen sus REVIEWS Chain.


	2. Una propuesta inesperada

Sé que tanta tardanza para actualizar no tiene justificación pero bueno, en recompensa por mi tan tardada actualización les dejo un capítulo larguísimo que espero disfruten, jamás me olvidaré de ustedes mis preciados lectores n.n

* * *

**Capítulo II: Una propuesta inesperada.**

**POV Bulma**

A la mañana siguiente despierto un poco adolorida, es natural, no estoy acostumbrada a estar de pie demasiado tiempo y menos moviéndome de un lado hacia otro. Miro el reloj en mi mesa que marca las ocho de la mañana, aun me siento cansada pero es hora de levantarme, aparto la sábana que me cubre y voy a darme un baño, salgo después de un rato, me visto y tomo mi uniforme y una revista de chismes, bajo al sótano y lo coloco dentro de la lavadora, espero unos veinte minutos sentada en una silla mientras se lava la ropa y me acomodo a leer la revista que llevé conmigo, no me siento con ánimos de subir y encontrarme al viejo, saco la ropa para meterla a la secadora, subo al comedor y nuevamente me encuentro con un desayuno servido, aunque mi padre no está, me dispongo a comer y momentos después bajo para sacar mi traje de la secadora, vuelvo a subir, ahora hasta mi habitación dejando el uniforme doblado sobre la cama.

No necesita de plancha.- pienso y de pronto, siento un golpe en la espalda que me mando directamente a impactarme contra el suelo. Volteo a ver a mi atacante y como siempre es él.

¿Y ahora por qué me pegas papá?- grito temiendo una nueva golpiza.

No eres más que una maldita zorra igual que tu madre perra.- me dice dándome una patada en mis piernas.

¡Por favor no me golpees padre, no tengo la culpa de nada!- grito otra vez comenzando a llorar, su maltrato verbal me duele más que los golpes.

Cállate chiquilla, pronto te traeré un cliente que te conseguí.- ¿Había dicho un cliente? ¿A qué demonios se refería ahora?

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto temerosa por la respuesta.

El que no te hayas acostado con nadie vale mucho niña, puedo venderte para conseguir más dinero.- me dice sin refrenamiento en sus palabras, que maldito padre me toco tener.

¡No voy a acostarme con nadie maldita sea!- respondo parándome del suelo, es lo que peor que puede estarme pasando y aunque me mate no obedeceré jamás a lo que acaba de decirme.

Dime pequeña perra, ¿Quieres acostarte con el tipo una noche y así yo obtengo suficiente dinero para no molestarte en por lo menos unas dos semanas? o ¿Prefieres trabajar doble turno en el restaurante de Yamsha?- expone el ruin de mi padre viéndome directamente a los ojos, no puede ser que sea tan descarado y cínico.

Prefiero matarme trabajando para ti que entregarme a un tipo que ni siquiera conozco, sabes, jamás se me cruzo por la mente que fueras tan vil y despiadado, te aborrezco padre.- digo comenzando a llorar por la decepción, ahora no me importa si me sigue golpeando, su actitud me duele más que sus intenciones hacia mí.

Eres una mal agradecida mocosa.- dice al momento de sentir que me toma del cabello halándome para que me ponga de pie.- Tienes que contribuirme toda la vida el haberte criado cuando ni tan siquiera estoy seguro si eres mi hija perra.- puedo sentir las gotas de saliva salpicar mi rostro cuando habla, los ojos con los que me mira son de odio absoluto, no puedo dudarlo, mi padre aborrece con toda su alma a mi madre y soy yo la que sufro las consecuencias de los actos de mi cobarde progenitora.

Suéltame por favor papá, lo que mamá te haya hecho no es culpa mía.- digo tomándole las manos con la que sujeta mi cabello por la nuca, trato de zafarlas pero su agarre no cede.

Un día comprenderás todo lo que esa maldita me hizo sufrir.- indica soltándome para luego salir, caigo al piso, mi vida no puede ser más miserable ahora y todo por culpa de ella, me levanto y corro hacia la puerta colocando el filo del respaldo de la silla de mi tocador bajo la perilla inservible de la puerta para que papá no pueda volver a entrar.

Me dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama llorando por mi desgracia, lo que estoy viviendo no se lo deseo a nadie, quiero salir de aquí, echar alas y poder volar lejos de mi papá y ser libre de este problema que me perturba tanto. Algún día el maldito lamentará todo lo que me hace y me pedirá perdón por lo que acaba de insinuarme ¿Qué padre desea vender a su hija con un tipejo zarrapastroso solo por dinero? No podrá prostituirme como lo quiere, primero lo mato con mis propias manos, no me dejaré manipular de esa forma tan sucia, baja y mezquina.

Mi llanto amargo se escucha por toda la habitación, pero algo en mi interior me dice que con eso no solucionaré nada nunca, me levanto y me siento al borde de la cama, limpio mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, ese miserable no merece que vote lágrimas por su culpa.

¡No Bulma!.- grito al reaccionar, me pongo de pie y tomo mi nuevo celular desconectándolo del cargador de energía y lo guardo en el bolso donde cargo mis documentos personales, el paquete de paños, las llaves y la monedera con algunos dos dólares, necesito un par más, alguien que trabaja debe de portar su propio dinero, MI dinero el cual el viejo me quitó, una idea surca mi mente pero primero me tengo que asegurar que el anciano no esté en casa, cuelgo mi bolso de manera que la correa atreviese mi pecho, es de asa larga.

Sigilosamente quito la silla para poder abrir la puerta, me doy paso lentamente y saco primero mi cabeza para ver si no anda por el pasillo, ciertamente no está, salgo a pasos cortos y me dirijo entrando lentamente a su habitación que permanece siempre con la puerta abierta, está a dos recámaras de la mía, cuando no lo veo corro y me arrodillo frente a su mesita de noche, abro el cajón en busca de dinero, pero nada. Me levanto y confirmo que no venga yendo a ver hacia el pasillo y nuevamente entro a su cuarto, ahora abro las puertas del closet y entre un poco de ropa que tiene doblada en la primer repisa veo el fajo de billetes.- ¡Aquí estas!- digo emocionada en vos alta, en unos segundo pienso en tomar todo el dinero e irme lejos de ahí, pero si hago eso me buscará y entonces estaré perdida, no sé qué cosas podrá hacerme si me encuentra después de abandonarlo, desecho pronto la idea y tomo unos cuarenta dólares metiéndolos a mi bolso, de algo me servirán, no creo que el anciano se dé cuenta de esto, con las drogadas que se da lo olvidará.

Salgo a toda prisa, voy a mi habitación con una decisión en mente y tomo mi uniforme, bajo prontamente y voy directo a la cocina donde cojo una bolsa plática del súper y ahí lo meto, cierro bien la casa para salir no sin antes asegurarme de llevar las llaves en mi bolso, a los cinco minutos de estar esperando el bus en la parada que queda a media cuadra de mi residencia lo tomo, una hora más tarde estoy bajando, camino y pronto diviso el restaurant donde trabajo, unas grandes letras en color violeta están pipilando con el nombre Collection Butterfly, no pienso vender mi cuerpo para satisfacer con dinero al viejo así que mejor me voy por la otra opción que mi padre me dejó, trabajar doble turno.

Espero que Yamsha acepte que trabaje doble turno.- pienso un poco preocupada al momento de entrar en el restaurant, veo que está lleno, me sorprende la cantidad de comensales que llega a ese lugar, verdaderamente su comida ha de ser bastante buena y de gran calidad para tener ese número de clientes, miro a varias chicas atendiendo las mesas pero no veo a Maron por ningún lado, quisiera hablar con ella antes que con Yamsha para ver qué me aconseja, giró mi cabeza recorriendo el área y mis ojos se detienen al ver a.- Raddits.- digo su nombre entre mis dientes, sin lugar a dudas el cosmos no tiene piedad de mí y cada vez que necesito hablar con alguien él es el primero en mi lista. Camino hasta la barra donde se encuentra.

Hola.- saludo sin mucho ánimo, su presencia me hostiga enormemente.

¡Lindura! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- suspiro al escucharlo, no tiene caso que discuta con él, pongo mi mejor cara, necesito sacarle cierta información.

¿Dónde está Maron?

Ella trabaja solo el turno de la noche linda, me has desilusionado, creí que venias a verme a mí, tengo entendido que tu también trabajas solo por la noche.- dice sosteniendo su cara con su mano mientras su codo está apoyado en la barra, este sujeto es un patán, trato de tolerarlo pero me es casi imposible.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas de patas altas que están disponibles para los clientes.- Oye, ¿Quién es el dueño de este restaurant?

Antes de contestarme veo como entre cierra sus ojos dudando en contestarme o no.- ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso Bulma?

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- interrogo inmediatamente, me sorprende que lo sepa.

Cuando a uno le gusta una mujer debe saber todo sobre ella.- contesta sonriéndome, es un tonto si cree que diciéndome palabras bonitas me va a conquistar, a esta altura no me sorprende que me confiese que le gusto, a leguas se le nota.

¿Vas a decirme quien es el dueño de este lugar sí o no?

Es un millonario, tiene cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas y bar- restaurant como este en varias ciudades, me sorprende que no lo conozcas si es bastante famoso, eres una chica que no sale mucho ¿Eh?- explica tratando ahora de sacarme información personal.

Eso no te incumbe idiota.- contesto volteando mi rostro en señal de orgullo, giro para mirarlo nuevamente y solo me sonríe como un tonto obsesionado, me divierte un tanto su boba sonrisa.

¿Y cómo se llama el dichoso millonario?- continúo interrogándole.

¡Oh sí!, olvidaba decírtelo, su nombre e…

Un brandy doble.- escucho decir a una vos ronca la cual interrumpe a Raddits.

¡Piccoro! Que sorpresa verte por acá.- veo como saluda el idiota al hombre que se sienta al recibir la copa de licor, creo que por ahora sobro en su nueva conversación y bajo de la silla.

Lo mismo digo.- responde el tal Piccoro que posa su vista sobre mí al ver que estoy por retirarme.

Bueno Raddits, me voy, luego hablamos.- me despido pero él me detiene.

Espera, mira te presento a Piccoro.- dice señalándolo.- Es un buen amigo de Goku, el dueño del lugar.- añade respondiendo mi duda.

El hombre se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano en forma de saludo.- Un placer niña.

Tomo su mano sonriéndole un poco.- El gusto es mío, Bulma Briefs.

¿Eres la novia de Raddits?- pregunta deshaciendo del apretón.

¡No! Que dices.- digo en tono enojado.

Es mi sueño pero la lindura no quiere.- bromea el bobo al verme enfadada.

Con su permiso, me retiro.- camino a paso ligero hacia la oficina de Yamsha, si me quedo más tiempo con ese par terminaré insultándolos.

Toco la puerta y escucho un "pase", abro y veo a Yamsha de espaldas mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana de su oficina.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando escucha mi vos se voltea un poco sorprendido.- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, necesito pedirte un favor.- muerdo mi labio esperando una respuesta.

Siéntate y dime que necesitas.- dice alentándome a hacer mi petición, él se sienta tras su escritorio.

Tomo asiento, suspiro y levanto mi rostro para verle directo, luce muy guapo eso no lo puedo pasar desapercibido.- Yamsha ¿Puedo trabajar doble turno?

¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- pregunta mirándome inseguro, no puedo responderle la verdad a ese tipo, no quiero que sepa lo que mi padre me ha insinuado, eso no sería bueno y hasta puede que me falte el respeto por esa razón.

Quiero ganar un poco más de dinero, tu sabes, le estas pagando a papá mi turno de noche y puede que si trabajo durante el día ese dinero me lo des a mi directamente.

Los turnos de día son desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde con una hora de descanso para almorzar, un grupo toma de las doce a la una mientras el segundo grupo que los cubre en ese tiempo toma de la una a las dos de la tarde, desde esa hora todos trabajan hasta las cuatro que es la hora de salida, sería demasiado trabajo para ti contando con que es explotación a menores de edad lo que estoy haciendo contigo.- explica totalmente serio, creo que será difícil de convencer.

Por favor Yamsha necesito el empleo, nadie sabe qué edad tengo, ni tan siquiera me han preguntado.- trato de persuadirlo, se queda pensativo unos minutos, me mira y luego responde.

Si crees que puedes con esas dieciocho horas hazlo, pero si no lo soportas tendré que dejarte solo en el turno de noche, el pago será de mil cien dólares por todo, ósea que te daré seiscientos a ti.- me detalla, yo simplemente asiento a lo que me explica, dos cosas buenas sacaré de esto, una, que no veré a mi padre todo el día y parte de la noche y dos, recibiré aunque sea un poco de dinero, todo va saliendo muy bien aunque…

Tengo un favor más que solicitarte Yamsha.- digo esperando que no se moleste con tanta petición.

¿Qué Bulma?

Lo miro un momento.- Como a mi padre le estas entregando quinientos dólares puedes darle setecientos y a mí me pagas el resto.- Espero que no me pregunte el por qué.

¿Y eso por qué?- Suerte más maldita la mía.- bufo molesta en mi pensamiento.

Verás, es que él se hará cargo de todos los pagos de la casa, eh, pues, es por eso.- me pongo nerviosa y mis manos sudan, siempre que estoy mintiendo me pasa lo mismo.

Escondes demasiadas cosas para ti Bulma, pero bueno no me importan al fin y al cabo es tu vida.- comenta sonriendo un poco.

No digas esas cosas.- rió atarantada, la mentira y ese hombre en el mismo lugar no me sientan bien.- Es muy guapo me gustaría conocerlo más y… diablos pero que basura pienso.- grito a mi mente que comienza a imaginar estupideces.

Veo que se para de su asiento y de un cajón al lado del archivero saca otro uniforme.- Toma, es para tu turno de día, es diferente al otro solo en color.

Lo tomo y es cierto, este es color lila, el de la noche es un morado oscuro.- Gracias digo sonriéndole, me paro de mi asiento observando el traje que está doblado dentro de una bolsa.

El turno de día puedes comenzarlo ya si quieres, cuando los clientes lleguen prontamente les te pones a su disposición, uno de tus compañeros los recibirá y los guiará hasta su mesa, luego tu les atiendes, pero solo será a aquellos comensales que vayan al área privada, esa será la zona en la que te desempeñarás. Bueno tu trabajo al igual que en el turno de noche será de mesera, pero solo por este día te permito iniciar tan tarde Bulma, mañana te quiero aquí a las cinco en punto.

Si está bien Yamsha, muchas gracias.- respondo un tanto feliz, espero mi vida cambie desde este momento.

Bueno, ve a cambiarte, en el turno de día no está Maron para que te ayude pero supongo que ayer te enseñó muchas cosas.- dice parándose frente a mí.

Si.- asiento observándole que está demasiado cerca por lo que me pongo de pie.

Pues ponlas en práctica Bulma, sé que te desempeñarás bien tu sola.- dice, y lo segundo que pasó no lo vi venir, colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

Eres una chica bastante bonita, pronto ganarás muchas propinas.- indica acariciando mis brazos.

Lo miro sorprendida.- Es cierto que el hombre es muy guapo pero… No tienen por qué estarme manoseando.- dice mi conciencia haciendo que reaccione.

¡Óyeme! No me toques.- grito apartándome de él, me dirijo a la puerta.

No lo tomes a mal niña, no voy a hacerte nada.- comenta en tono molesto por mi acción.

No me interesa, aunque seas mi jefe no voy a permitir estas cosas, no me gusta que me toquen y eso es todo.- indico seriamente sin voltear a verle para luego salir.

¿Pero qué se ha creído ese cretino? En su puta vida vuelve a tocarme y le vuelo los dientes de una bofetada.-susurro por lo bajo mientras camino a los casilleros a cambiarme, al entrar me encuentro con una joven.

¡Oh! Lo siento.- digo retrocediendo para salir ya que ella esta cambiándose.

No importa entra, somos chicas ¿No?- me sonríe al decir esto en tanto entro y cierro la puerta.

Mi nombre es Milk.- extiende su mano saludándome.

Soy Bulma, Bulma… Briefs.- me presento tomando su mano, luego me dirijo a sacar los zapatos de mi casillero.

¿Eres nueva?- pregunta de repente.

Eh, sí soy la nueva mesera, es mi primer día en el turno de día.- contesto colocándome el uniforme.

¿Ósea que trabajas en el turno de noche?- interroga sorprendida.

Si, de hecho ayer fue mi primer turno.

¿Te cambiaron por no desempeñarte bien? Dicen que los comensales en el turno de noche son más exigente, entre más dinero tienen más idiotas son, molestan por todo.- dice riendo divertida.

Aun no he tratado con ninguno, espero hacerlo bien hoy.- comento riendo con ella.

¿Entonces trabajaras doble turno?

Si, necesito el dinero.- digo poniéndome triste al recordar al bastardo de mi padre.- De hecho lo hago por estar fuera de casa.- Pienso terminado de vestirme.

Ambas salimos y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera para los clientes, veo a varias chicas vestidas al igual que nosotras, supongo que son meseras.- Hola.- saluda la joven que acabo de conocer a las demás.

Hola Milk.- contestan las muchachas al unísono, veo como los clientes entran y son recibidos por mis nuevas compañeras las cuales atienden a los comensales.

Bulma.- me llama la Milk captando mi atención.

Dime.

Siempre que los clientes entran son recibidos por el Hostess, ¿Ves ese joven de allá?- Ella me mira y yo asiento poniendo atención a sus palabras.

Pues es el encargado de guiar a los clientes hasta su mesa, debes de aprender mucho Bulma, por cierto ¿A qué área te asignaron?- pregunta mirándome fijamente, creo que esta chica tiene intenciones de ayudarme.

Estoy asignada para la zona privada.

Pues ve pronto Bulma, muchos clientes tienen reservaciones para esas mesas no pierdas el tiempo aquí.- dice un poco preocupada por mi descuido.- La zona privada está al fondo del restaurant, es la más lujosa, esos clientes sí que dejan buena propina.- me sonríe y yo giro para ir a mi lugar de trabajo.- Ah Bulma.- detengo mi paso y la veo nuevamente.

Estaré por el bar, cualquier problema ve ahí y consúltamelo.

Si, gracias.- digo yendo a la famosa "zona privada", cuando llego hasta allí al frente hay una puerta de cristal automática que divide el área, esta se abre dándome acceso al otro lado del restaurant, Milk no bromeaba, es fantástico, las paredes están cubiertas de un color rojo pasión, las sillas y mesas son de color dorado y sobre ellas una tenue luz de una lámpara que cuelga del techo iluminándolas, dando un ambiente acogedor y elegante. Además de eso puedo ver unas escaleras que llevan a lo que parece una segunda planta. Mientras admiro todo el lugar camino hasta el final de la sala donde hay una pequeña zona separada por paredes de cristal, ahí hay todo lo que necesito, una mesa con los menú, un aparador con fina vajilla seguramente de plata que decora el lugar, otra mesa con un florero color lila y flores doradas, es todo muy hermoso, además hay un pasaje que te lleva a la barra de la cocina donde salen los platillos para ser servidos.

Observo y veo que hay unas cuatro mesas ocupadas de unas veinte que calculo habrán aquí. Algunos de mis compañeros están sirviendo platillos, se ve muy fácil todo eso. De pronto miro cuando el Hostess entra con un hombre, lo lleva hasta su mesa y se retira dejándome ahora a cargo. Tomo uno de los menú, pongo mi mejor cara y camino hasta él, espero hacerlo bien.

A un paso de llegar suspiro y me acerco a la mesa.- Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Bulma y será un placer atenderle.- digo sin titubear un solo momento.

Aquí está el menú para que pueda elegir el platillo de su preferencia, regreso en unos minutos para tomar su orden.- dicho eso me retiro y al estar lejos del tipo dejo salir el aire, sonrió para mí misma.

Unos minutos después llego para tomar la orden del cliente.- ¿Listo para ordenar joven?

Solamente quiero un sándwich y un whisky doble.

¿De qué desea su sándwich, de pavo o pollo?- pregunto sabiendo que es de lo que los hacen, aunque no tengo ni idea si hay más para ofrecer.

Solo dame un sándwich, puedes retirarte.- me dice tajante el sujeto.

Tomo el pedido y me dirijo a la computadora para digitar la orden, ocho minutos más tarde regreso con la comida sobre la bandeja, confieso que me es difícil no tirarlo todo, veo que el hombre está sumergido en su gran teléfono seguramente carísimo como el traje que lleva.

Permiso, aquí esta lo que ordenó.- hablo colocando todo en la mesa.- Si gusta algo más no dude en decírmelo, buen provecho.- diciendo esas estúpidas palabras desaparezco de la vista de ese hombre.

Gracias a Kami el día pasó pronto y no tuve ningún problema al servir a los clientes, las propinas me dejaron cien dólares, estoy muy contenta. Almorcé junto con Milk a la hora del descanso, por suerte nos toco al mismo tiempo, puedo decir que es una chica bastante alegre y agradable. Ya son las cuatro y media, hace media hora que ella se retiró dejándome su número de celular, después de eso vi a Maron entrar a la oficina de Yamsha y desde que llegó no ha salido para nada, estoy sospechando de esos dos. En el turno de la noche trabajo en el área central por lo que estoy cerca de la barra del bar que está a la izquierda de la barra de la cocina.

¿Estás pensando en mi lindura?- pregunta el idiota del barman y yo que soy una tonta estar cerca de él.

Ya quisieras.- contesto sin voltear a verle, mi vista está clavada en los clientes que son atendidos por las demás meseras, quiero aprender para hacerlo mejor.

Veo que un grupo de jóvenes entra al lugar y se dirigen hacia la barra de los tragos.

Hola, que hay.- saluda uno de los muchachos.

Maldita sea ¿Qué haces aquí carajo?- contesta Raddits yendo frente a la barra para abrazar al recién llegado, seguidamente les saluda con puño cerrado a los demás, parecen callejeros aunque se ven vestidos con ropa muy fina, han de ser niños ricos y mimados.

Pues paso a ver si estás trabajando o coqueteando con las camareras.- dice el joven y todos se echan a reír a acepción de uno, de hecho está muy serio.

Puedo llevar ambas cosas a la vez Goku.- contesta Raddits y rápidamente me doy la vuelta completa para verle fijamente, anteriormente me dijo que el dueño del lugar se llamaba Goku, eso quiere decir que…

¡Hey linda! Ven te presentaré a alguien.- me llama y mi corazón se acelera ¿Qué demonios está planeando el idiota? Sé que no saldrá nada bueno, siempre está presentándome a cada tipo que llega como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

Mira te presento a los chicos, el es Goku.- señala al de cabello alborotado.

El es Krilin un buen amigo.- ahora apunta al bajito quien me sonríe como bobo.

Y él es Vegeta, un amargado sin censura.- dice burlándose del antes mencionado.

Es un gusto conocerles chicos, con su permiso me retiro, debo de trabajar no quiero que me vayan a despedir.- me excuso dándome la vuelta para irme prontamente, me da mala espina estar ahí hablando con esos cuatro.

¿Quién va a despedirte?- pregunta Krilin.

Pues mi jefe, Yamsha.- contesto sin dudar para luego darme la vuelta e irme pero una pregunta detiene los pasos que estoy dando.

¿Y al caso tú no sabes quién es él?- me giro y veo que está señalando al tal Goku.

No respondo nada, solo me limito a mover de un lado a otro mi cabeza en negación.- Pues es el dueño de todo esto y Raddits es su hermano.

Lo último que dijo el chiquitín fue lo que más me impactó, Raddits es el hermano del multimillonario dueño de todo esto, algo no encaja muy bien aquí, además es muy extraño que él no tenga su propio negocio y esté trabajando para su hermano aunque siendo sincera eso poco me importa.

Ya déjense de hablar estupideces y sírvenos licor Raddits.- dice el tal Vegeta, ese tipo parece muy engreído, ni tan siquiera se dignó a saludarme, más bien debe de ser un mal educado.

Una carcajada sale de la boca del idiota.- Bulma cariño ¿Te sorprende que este tonto sea mi hermano verdad?- pero que estupideces está diciendo este tipo, al caso piensa que eso me va a causar admiración o qué diablos.

Lo que me sorprende es ver lo idiota que eres, no me llames cariño, yo no te he dado la suficiente confianza para que me llames de esa forma así que limítate a tratar solamente asuntos de trabajo conmigo, imbécil.- digo en tono enojado, la actitud de ese hombre ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, cansada, harta y ¡ash¡ Doy la vuelta y comienzo a retirarme a paso ligero.

Estar lejos de esos es lo mejor para mi, aunque no sé si mi incontrolado mal carácter afecte mi empleo ya que Goku es el hermano de ese idiota y no medí las consecuencia, ¡Por Kami! Bulma debes de pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas.- me regaño mentalmente aunque un poco tarde para retractarse.

**POV General**

Si que tiene un carácter explosivo tú noviecita hermano.- comenta Goku divertido por la reacción de la joven.

¿Verdad que es muy bonita?

Yo lo único que vi en ella es su vulgaridad.- habla Vegeta tomando el trago que Raddits le sirve.

Pero es bastante hermosa eso no se puede negar, aunque aun sabiendo que eres el hermano de su jefe le valió gorro insultarte.- se burla Krilin riendo a carcajadas.- Además yo no creo que sea tu novia eres demasiado suertudo si eso es cierto, yo llevo años buscando una bonita chica como esa.- añade celoso por su mala suerte con las mujeres.

Ya no moles con lo mismo.- responde Raddits sirviendo el último trago a su hermano.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Yamsha?- pregunta Goku al no verlo por ningún lado.

Está en su oficina como siempre y creo que muy ocupado.- contesta Raddits poniendo una cara lujuriosa al imaginarse a Maron desnuda.

¡Imbécil! Le he dicho que no me gusta que haga esas mierdas mientras trabaja, no le pago para eso.- grita Goku llamando la atención de algunos comensales, Bulma voltea a ver desde la mesa donde está tomando la orden a unos clientes.

Te he dicho muchas veces que despidas a ese insecto, no hace nada bueno, contrata mujeres sin consultártelo.- comenta Vegeta señalando a Bulma.- Se revuelca con cualquiera en la oficina durante la jornada de trabajo, es un pendejo que se gasta todo el salario en pura droga la cual lo deja más idiota de lo que es, no sé que de bueno le ves Kakarotto.

Cállate Vegeta, solo empeoras las cosas.- dice Krilin tratando de suavizar el asunto.

Vete al diablo enano.

Goku sin mediar más palabras se dirige a la oficina, toca la puerta pero nadie abre, gira la perilla pero está con seguro.- Yamsha abre la puerta antes que la tire a patadas, sé que estas ahí.

Prontamente la puerta se abre y le da paso a Goku el cual observa a Maron terminándose de vestir.- Señorita, me haces el favor de terminarte de vestir antes de salir, no quiero que los clientes sospechen que algo raro sucede, mañana a primera hora te quiero en esta oficina para hablar que futuro tendrá tu empleo.

Si, si señor está bien.- contesta la muchacha retirándose rápidamente.

No es lo que parece Goku.- se excusa Yamsha no sabiendo que decir.

No me digas que no es lo que parece Yamsha, no es primera vez que haces esto.- grita el joven conteniéndose de golpear a su amigo y empleado.

Sabes cómo son estas cosas no te hagas, mira que tú tienes los ojos puestos en Milk.

¿Y al caso ves que me la vengo a coger en el trabajo? Puedes hacer lo que quieras afuera no aquí. Ya me cansaste, estas despedido.- dice terminantemente Goku.

Pero sabes que no tengo oportunidades de empleo en otro lugar, mi récor con la policía no es muy bueno que digamos, anda viejo no volverá a pasar.- ruega tratando de convencer a su amigo en tanto recoge las cosas tiradas de su escritorio por el anterior asalto sobre el mueble.

Yo no tengo la culpa que vayas a cada rato a parar a la cárcel por tratar con narcotraficantes.

Amigo no me regañes, tu viste a esa vieja como está de buenota.- comenta Yamsha dándole un codazo al muchacho.

Es la última oportunidad, espero no la desperdicies.- diciendo esto Goku se retira yendo a la barra.

¿Y? ¿Despediste a la escoria?- pregunta Vegeta que sigue tomando trago tras trago al ver llegar al muchacho.

Le di su última oportunidad.- responde sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la barra.

Eres un pendejo Kakarotto.

Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer Goku.- dice Krilin viendo con mala cara a Vegeta.

Seguro que lo vuelve a hacer.- dice Raddits tumbándose una copa de vino hasta dejarla seca.

Bueno es hora de irnos, por ahora te dejo a cargo de vigilar el restaurant, vendré por la mañana y quiero un informe de todos los movimientos de Yamsha.

Si como digas.- contesta sin mucha gana Raddits, no le parece en nada que su hermanito le dé órdenes y menos que lo deje vigilando a Yamsha como si fuera él una niñera.

**POV Bulma**

Estaba atendiendo unos clientes cuando vi a Maron salir de la oficina de Yamsha, parecía muy desubicada por la cara de horror que llevaba, luego de unos minutos vi salir a Goku con total enojo a la vista, habló un poco con sus amigos y su hermano, luego él y los chicos salieron dejando a Raddits solo. No niego que me da curiosidad saber todo lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos, aunque si voy y pregunto pareceré una entrometida, al diablo lo que lo que digan o lo que piensen.

Un rato después cuando ya no tengo comensales a mi cargo camino directo a la barra de los tragos en busca de respuestas, mi curiosidad es más grande que mi sensatez.- Hola.- digo pareciendo desinteresada aunque de algún modo u otro le sacaré información al idiota.

Hola preciosa ¿Quieres un trago?- dice en su típico tono de barbaján.

No gracias, además no tengo dinero y te recuerdo que trabajo aquí, no soy una cliente más forrada en dinero como las mujerzuelas que sueles atender.- contesto manteniendo a flote mi orgullo y altanería.

Toma, yo invito.- me sirve la copita con un líquido rosa.

¿Qué clase de licor es?- pregunto insegura, siempre he sido desconfiada, eso me ha ayudado a sobrevivir cuando no se tiene la protección de nadie y todos quieren sacar provecho de ti.

Es un simple vino de manzana linda, no voy a darte nada que te ponga a dormir, no soy tan malo como crees.

Lo beberé solo porque no estamos a solas, hay muchos aquí que te verían si tratas de raptarme.- trato de bromear, el idiota en cierta forma es un tanto agradable.

Veo que eres muy buena mesera, mañana hay un evento en casa de uno de mis amigos y nos hace falta personal que ayude a repartir la comida en la cena ¿Quieres ir y ayudar? Claro que te pagaré por tus servicios.- comenta dejándome un tanto asombrada, estoy creyendo seriamente en que Raddits no es mala persona pero no puedo confiar lo suficiente en él.

¿Qué evento se celebrará?- le interrogo, debo saber a que me estoy metiendo.

Es el cumpleaños de Vegeta ¿Aceptas?

* * *

**Rinpink Susaiyajin: **Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo más largo que supera al capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda la historia de todos mis escritos ufff siento tremendamente tanta tardanza, pronto actualizaré mis demás fic.

¿Bulma aceptará? ¿Qué sucederá en esa fiesta? ¿Raddits logrará conquistar el corazón de Bulma? ¿Qué pasará con Maron y Yamsha?

Todo eso en el próximo capii, pronto pronto se llegará la hora en que Vegeta trate más de cerca a Bulma y se desarrolle la trama central de la historia :D

Les agradezco enormemente la aceptación de mi fic, los comentarios que me dejaron superaron mis expectativas los quiero mucho lectores.

Saludos enormes a:

**Rosamarielajustoanselmo: **Gracias por leer y ser mi fan corazón.

**Diana Alarcon: **Aquí está mi tan tardada actualización, lo siento nena espero este cap te guste.

**CarXx: **Un poco tarde de cuando te dije que lo subiría pero aquí está jeje Me encantan demasiado tus sensuales reviews nena jajaja me diviertes mucho espero aquí hallas terminado de amar a Raddits.

**Lorena arizpe: **Espero la historia te siga gustando no olvides dejar tu reviews ;)

**TaniaBet: **Más adelante verá toda la esencia de la trama, sigue leyendo besitos.

**Yushi Cerisier: **Noo para nada Bulma no es plana solo que no es igual de voluptuosa que Maron jajaja Y bueno eso de que Vegeta haga trato con su el padre de ella es más que obvio ya que es el punto culminante de la historia para que luego venga a desarrollarse lo demás pero espera, eso no lo puedo poner en el primer capítulo o toda la trama se iría de pronto y la parte interesante se iría pronto mmmm bueno espero y este cap te guste.

**Valen minene: **No me amenaces por favorrr que no pienso dejar ninguno de mis fic jajaja Yamsha lo odio, así que en algo coincidimos :p Su padre y Vegeta serán el mayor problema para ella y superar los obstáculos no le será fácil y te adelanto que el rival de Vegeta no será Yamsha.

**Tatiananeko: **Aquí te traigo la actualización nena, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Grisell: **Pues esta situación es algo que se da muy a menudo y bueno me ha quedado bien reflejarla en la pobrecita Bulma Yo tanto que la quiero y la hago sufrir jaja

**MariDB: **A mí me encantan los universos alternos es por eso que solo UA escribo Como viste Yamsha no es el dueño, solo es el gerente y sí hará un papel de malo en la historia, pronto verá como se revela En el próximo capi verás el verdadero encuentro de nuestros protagonistas.

**Sonia Safiro: **Y espero seguirte manteniendo atrapada amiga, siento tanto desaparecer asíiii prontito me pongo al tanto de tus fic y en especial el que me dedicaste :3 eres tan super linda conmigo.

**Guest: **Aquí está la tan ansiada actualización, gracias por leerme.

**Sarita3: **Gracias por leerme a muerte jeje Y no, no era Vegeta eso solo para agregarle tensión a la historia y se quedaran dudando jajaja

**Lucía: **Sé que me tarde pero aquí está el capiii besitos.

**IsaSsj: **Pues siento decirte que no era Vegeta jajaja espero te guste este nuevo capiii sigue comentando.

Espero sus nuevos REVIEWS me emociona tanto leerlos

Pronto habrá actualización de mis otros fic Chain n.n


End file.
